The Casanuva Incident
by Imthetrashmanandieatgarbage
Summary: After being invited to a date with Kyubi and Hailey. Nate realizes that Katie has been acting strange. Could this be the work of a Yokai?


It will normal day in Springdale. Birds were chirping, the weather was in perfect condition, and the people there were in no way rushing each other. All was good. Expect for Nate, whom was chasing another Noway down the hallway of his school with furious rage "You come back here, Noway!" Nate shouted. "Noway!" Replied the yokai. Today was especially a strange day for Nate. There had been Noway everywhere and when Nate ask why they were here, they had all been the same "No way" as they usually do. Eventually the two had ran into Hailey Ann and USApoyon, whom was befriending a strange white yokai with pink hair and a golden ring at the top. Noway stopped and had basically bowed to it "No way! No way!" The tank yokai said. "Oh no you don't!" Nate shouted before sending out Jibanyan "Paws of fury!" The red cat screamed before sending multiple punches at Noway.

"What the heck, Nyate! That was the fifth one today!" Jibanyan complained.

"Hey don't look at me! I don't know what's happening!" Nate responded.

The white yokai looked at the both of them and cock it's head "What are they doing? They're scaring away my customers." It sighed softly. Jibanyan shot a look of anger at the fellow yokai "You're the reason why I gotta work this hard, Nyan?".

"I suppose." It replied.

Jibanyan pounced on the yokai "Paws of fury!" He growled before hitting the ground face down. "Nyan?!" Jibanyan hissed. "Listen, I had a row of yokai who wants to be popular before you two decided to jump in." The white yokai said. "Who are you?" Nate asked. The mysterious yokai giggled " Oh now you want to know."

"This is Cupistol. He makes you popular." Hailey said. Cupistol flinched "Ah! Why did you reveal me, Darling? But yes, I am Cupistol." He said. Nate cocked his head "Hm? Never heard of you." Nate said. Cupistol was shocked, mortified even "N-never heard of me?! Well then, surely you've heard of my more stronger form, Casanuva."

"Who?"

"Y-you don't even know Casanuva?!"

"Sorry bud. But my Butler, Whisper, I haven't seen him all day. So I don't know anything."

"Whisper? Oh! He was one of my clients today. I've never seen a yokai as despite as he was." Cupistol giggled. Nate looked at Cupistol and chuckled "Yeah. That would be something Whisper would do alright!" The two began to laugh uncontrollably. Hailey and USApoyon only sighed "Look. Can we get this over with? We're going to be late." USApoyon said.

"Late for what, Nyan?" Jibanyan asked. USApoyon was shocked at Jibanyan "You don't know?" He said. "Am I supposed to Knyaow?"

"Well you're their biggest fan, are you?"

Suddenly Jibanyan gasped and gave a screech of complete terror "Nyah! It's the Nyaxt HarMEOWny concert today! How can I possibly forget! Nyate c'mon! We're gonna be late! You got the date with Katie remember?" He shouted. Nate's eyes suddenly widened "You're right! I didn't know the week went so fast! Hold on Katie! I'm coming!" The two ran off in a hurry, one falling and tripping over the other on the way there. USApoyon sighed "I guess we should get going too, huh?"

* * *

The line of the concert was overwhelmingly long, and you could barely see the front "Nononononono! Katie!" Nate called. "Up here! I saved us a spot in the line!" A faint voice called from the crowd. Nate scurried though the crowd, shoving and pushing away of those who stood in his way. Finally he made it in the middle of the line where Katie stood, next to her was a boy with green eyes and blonde hair. Nate scoffed at him and puffed his chest "Kyubi." He grunted.

"Nathan." Kyubi snapped back.

Katie's eyes begin to shimmer "Oh! You two know each other?" She said happily. Kyubi turned his head away from Nate "You can say we're 'good friends' my dear." He huffed. Nate gritted his teeth and clicked his tongue "Very good friends." Nate repeated. Katie suddenly turned to the crowd and waved her hand from side to side "Hailey! Over here!" She shouted. To Nate's surprise, it was Hailey Ann struggling to get though the crowd. When she had got to them, Katie wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her chest "I'm so glad you came!" Katie smiled. Hailey blushed, this was strange. Last week they barely knew each other's name. Maybe she's just really friendly towards new people. Nate and Kyubi had a open gap Gap in their mouths "C'mon. The line's moving." Katie suggested.

* * *

It felt as if it were forever before the four was finally inside the concert. Jibanyan was especially excited for this event "Nyah! HarMEOWny! Nyah!" He shouted. USApoyon grunted "Will you shut up? It's just a dumb concert."

"It is nyat!" Jibanyan protested.

"Then what is it?" USApoyon snickered.

"Quit it." Nate snapped back. Kyubi chuckled "Hmm? Why are you so upset? It's pathetic actually. Was it that girl who hugged Katie? Hm? Hm? Was it?"

"Shut up Kyubi. I bet you're just as upset as I am." Nate said. Kyubi paused and bit his thumb "Maybe so. But I'm better at hiding it." He said. Katie was behind the two boys talking sweetly to Hailey, a little too sweet at times. But that was okay, she was just really friendly... Right? Hailey bit her tongue. Sure, maybe she was overreacting. According to Nate and his few friends, when they first met her she had given them each a bear hug before they could even speak. Yeah that's right! This was nomal! This was okay, Hailey calmed herself and sat in a sit. Nate and Kyubi we're bickering back and forth "She invited me first!" Nate growled. "I arrived here first. I should be able to sit next to her." Kyubi replied. The two began to bicker back and forth, they were like children at this point, trying to get a prize that only one could have. Hailey sighed softly, to her attention Katie looked as if she was showing up to an important interview of her dream job. She seemed to be blushing? It was sort of... Cute. Katie suddenly took Hailey and rest on her chest. Hailey must've jumped when this had happened. From one second Katie seemed to nuzzling into her chest before rushing into a seat. Hailey followed behind without noticing her feet moving.


End file.
